


Au delà des lois

by cocopopss



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arnaud Montebourg - Freeform, Benoît Hamon - Freeform, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Jean-François Copé - Freeform, M/M, Nicolas Sarkozy - Freeform, Politics, avocat!au, chb, cinn hamon bourge, françois fillon - Freeform, hamontebourg
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopopss/pseuds/cocopopss
Summary: "Ceux qui aiment vraiment la justice n'ont pas droit à l'amour."-Albert Camus





	Au delà des lois

"Ce qui n'offense pas la société n'est pas du ressort de la **justice.** "

_Luc de Clapiers Marquis de Vauvenargues_

 

* * *

 

 

L'extérieur de cette bâtisse était magnifique. D'immenses grilles en fer, des dorures sur les pointes de celles-ci jusqu'à un immense portail agencé de la même manière. Ne parlons pas de la cours qui s'étalait sur quelques mètres jusqu'à atteindre de vieux escaliers en pierre. C'était un vieil édifice de Paris, du moins il en avait l'allure. Les tuiles bleutées, les nombre incalculable de fenêtres, l'architecture, les vieilles statues trônant en hauteur, elles semblaient dominer toute la capitale. Elles voyaient tout. C'était une belle allégorie. 

C'était le Palais de Justice de Paris.

Il était au milieu de la cours du tribunal correctionnel, sa toge et son épitoge suivait ses mouvements théâtraux. Il semblait maîtriser comme un chef ses jeux de regards, ses gestes, l’art de la réthorique… Tout était calculé au moindre détail, de sa coupe de cheveux au positionnement de son corps. Les traits de son visage passaient d’une expression à une autre dans un laps de temps assez court. Les regards appuyés, les sourires, les moues, les silences… 

C’était un calculateur né, c’était un très bon avocat.

 

« - […] et c’est pour ces raisons, mesdames, messieurs les jurys que je suis ici devant vous. Pour défendre l’honnêteté et l’intégrité de monsieur Sarkozy. »

 

Les avocats sont des _menteurs_. 

Il mentait à bon escient, il en était conscient. 

D’accord ou pas avec son client il se devait d’une chose : **gagner**. 

Le regard bleu de maître Montebourg valsait entre la partie civile, les jurys et les magistrats. Il cherchait à les convaincre et usait de toutes ses techniques car il lui restait peu de temps et il arrivait à la fin de son plaidoyer. Un petit sourire par ci, un regard sévère par là… Ses boucles brunes étaient même devenu un atout lorsqu’il glissait ses doigts de charpentier à l’intérieur de celle-ci pour se recoiffer tout en prenant un air sérieux. Ses lunettes sur son nez, il lisait parfois les notes qui étaient posées sur son pupitre. Tout était au point. Arriva finalement la dernière phrase, où, machinalement il enleva ses lunettes avec brusquerie avant de tendre son bras et de s’exclamer :

 

« - […] Écoutez votre bon sens et non les calomnies ! C’est donc à vous d’en juger ! »

 

Au milieu des bancs du public se trouvait un jeune homme qui semblait écouter l'avocat avec une immense admiration. Il était conquis par ses charmes oratoires, tout comme le jury.

C'était un garçonnet d'une vingtaine d'années, habillé d'un pantalon camel, d'une chemise Ralph Lauren blanche et bien entendu, la petite paire de Sebago qui allait parfaitement bien avec. Il s'appelait Benoît. Benoît Hamon. C’était un étudiant en droit... et il s’avérait, que justement, il cherchait un maître de stage. Parfait timing car désormais il pensait l’avoir trouvé. 

La séance était donc terminée, l’avocat de l’accusé rangeait ses affaires avec un sourire _-déjà-_ victorieux sur les lèvres. Il semblait si sûr de lui, cet homme… En reprenant sa mallette il vint serrer la main de chaque magistrat, jurys et finalement celles de ses adversaires. Il restait très cordial et fair-play, bien que son air suffisant montrait qu’il narguait la partie civile. Finalement, ce fut son client qu’il salua, Sarkozy semblait aux anges que maître Montebourg ait réussi à le défendre avec autant de fermeté et de brio.

Arnaud s’apprêtait à sortir lorsque le jeune homme l’accosta, complètement subjugué par l’avocat qui se trouvait devant lui. Il en avait vu plaider des dizaines, mais celui-ci était le meilleur. Il arrivait à défendre l’indéfendable et était un maître en l’art de la rhétorique comme l’était Dom Juan dans célèbre tirade : l’éloge de l’inconstance. C'était sûrement ce que préférait ce garçonnet aux goûts singuliers.

 

« - Maître, vous avez parfaitement bien plaidé, je tenais à vous féliciter !

\- Je te remercie.

\- Je souhaitais vous demander quelque chose... Je suis étudiant en droit et je cherche un maître de sta—

\- Écoute, je n’ai pas le temps. »

 

À ces mots, Arnaud reprit son chemin alors que le jeune homme s’était retrouvé comme un imbécile, seul au milieu du tribunal. Mais il ne se décourageait pas, ce stage l’intéressait et il ferait tout pour l’obtenir. C’est ainsi qu’il se mit à le suivre jusqu'à la sortie de la salle d’audience. Maître Montebourg s’apprêtait à rejoindre la partie interdite au public, réservée aux avocats lorsqu’il revint se planter devant lui. Son regard s'ancra dans celui, bleu océan et insondable du bouclé. Là, il se retrouva fort dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Complètement déstabilisé, il cherchait ses mots alors que l'homme face à lui le regardait d’un air hautain. En temps normal il serait parti sans même lui prêter la moindre attention mais ce garçon aux cheveux bruns intriguait fortement l'avocat. Pour une fois qu'une autre personne que lui-même l'intéressait. Enfin, ce n'était que temporaire, c'était sûrement car il aimait se sentir désiré. Surtout lorsqu'on flattait ses talents de défenseur et d'accusateur.

 

« - Que.. qu’est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous soyez mon maître de stage ? Vous êtes si brillant. »

 

Cette phrase eut l’effet d’une bombe sur Arnaud. Une étudiant lambda osait lui demander ce privilège sans lettre de motivation et tout le charabia nécessaire ? Ça, cette fausse volonté il en avait l'habitude et refusait à chaque fois. Les jugeant trop peu intéressant ou utile. Il était le meilleur avocat de tout Paris et n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec un vulgaire stagiaire. Lui, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui n'ai peur de rien, sans foi ni loi, quelqu'un comme lui ou qu'il pourrait former, pas quelqu'un qui bégayerait à chaque ordre. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il aimait le répondant.

  
  
« - Non, désolé. 

\- Maître Montebourg ! Je suis major de promo, je suis bosseur, je—

- Écoute, je ne sais pas si tu sais qui je suis mais c’est un non catégorique.

\- Arrêtez de me couper, je vous en prie...

\- Je te laisse. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Tu trouveras bien, cherche dans les petits avocats, ils ont du temps à perdre. Ou les adversaires que je viens d'avoir, ils n'ont bientôt plus de boulot. Après cette audience... »

 

Cet homme ne se prenait pas pour n'importe qui. A-ga-çant au possible. Un léger soupire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Benoît. Il ne comprenait pas comment un homme d'une telle prestance pouvait être aussi exécrable et odieux. Avant de répondre, pendant quelques secondes, dans un moment d'égarement, il s'était imaginé son parti politique. Voix de châtelain, attitude snobinarde, le cliché... La droite de la droite, peut-être... Petit Hamon avait tout faux. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences et il avait tout son temps pour l'apprendre... 

 

« - Et si je vous dit que je suis prêt à tout ? »

 

À ses mots, Arnaud esquissa un petit rictus. Son métier était bien difficile et connaissait parfois le besoin d’avoir quelqu’un sous la main pour le "sale boulot". C'était peut-être ce jeune homme qui serait celui qui n'aurait pas froid aux yeux. Il avait bien envie de lui laisser sa chance... Ou plutôt de lui enseigner la vie, la vraie vie du barreau. Tout comme on avait pu lui enseigner.

 

« - C’est d’accord. Mais tu auras une période d’essai. »

 

Benoît avait gagné, mais ça, ils allaient sûrement tous les deux regretter.

**Author's Note:**

> Après une immense hésitation entre macdeau, vacron et chb je me lance dans cette fiction où je reste pour le moment dans ma zone de confort qu'est chb. J'en sortirais plus tard, bien entendu !!  
> Cette fiction ne sera pas fluff à tout va comme j'en ai l'habitude, je voulais écrire sur eux en brisant un peu les codes que j'avais fixé. Mais je ne vous cache pas que bien adepte du fluff j'en mettrais <3\. Oui c'est un univers TOTALEMENT alternatif, ils ont une dizaine d'années d'écart, Ben est étudiant en droit, Arnaud exécrable, ect... Ça peut surprendre je vous l'accorde mais je voulais tenter. Je mettrais tout de même des clins d'oeil politique par-ci par-là.  
> J'espère en tout cas que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis aussi bien positif que négatif. Puis si vous trouvez une erreur, une répétition, ect n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !  
> Merciiiii !


End file.
